Do you know, Who is the death?
by ElenaMisaScarlet
Summary: AU. Cuando la personificación de la muerte le dijo que alguien lo buscaba para ocupar su lugar, lo primero que pensó fue que la simple idea era ridícula. Poco después de enterarse del que ahora él veía como "muerte" antes fue un humano que estaba atrapado en un bucle infinito de tiempo, bien la idea le dejo de ser tan descabellada. Algo de OOC


_**Disclaimer: **__Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece al igual que sus personajes, todo es propiedad de Akira Amano y solo hago esto por motivos de entretenimiento_

_Las letras en itálicas entre comillas significan pensamientos. Las itálicas que no estén entre comillas, son recuerdos o bien citas textuales de frases. Ustedes serán capaces de reconocer la diferencia._

_Y sin más que decir en esta pequeña parte de presentación. ¡Que disfruten de este pequeño prologo!_

* * *

_**+-+-+-+-+- Do you know? Who is the death?-+-+-+-+-+**_

_**-+-+-Prologo-+-+-**_

- _La muerte os espera en todas partes; pero, si sois prudentes, en todas partes la esperáis vosotros_.…. Alguien dijo eso una vez. ¿Sabes quién fue?

Su voz cantarina y llena de la típica superioridad y confianza que lo caracterizaba rezumbo en sus oídos, causando una leve molestia a la cual respondió frunciendo ligeramente el estrego. Si había algo que arruinara su noche de forma fenomenal, era sin duda, la visita de aquel sujeto.

- Nufufu, veo que alguien no sabe mucho sobre historia. No me sorprende que no sigas al pie de la letra esa frase. Aunque viniendo de ti, ya deberías estar preparado para verme en cualquier momento…

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – le corto de forma brusca dejando a relucir su claro enfado. La figura frente a él sonrió de forma socarrona, y, terminó por sentarse en aquel sofá rojo utilizado para pasar el tiempo leyendo un buen libro de la enorme biblioteca donde estaban.

-San Bernardo de Claraval, eclesiástico francés – respondió a su propia pregunta antes planteada sin perder su tono de confianza y altanería mezcladas – También hay otra que me gusta y creo que deberías seguir de igual forma. _A la muerte se le toma de frente con valor y después se le invita a una copa._ ¿No tendrás algo bueno que tomar por aquí? Mukuro.

- Kufufu, puedes ir a buscarlo tú mismo.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿Piensas desechar así de fácil parte de la obra de Edgar Allan Poe? Deberías estar avergonzado.

Mukuro volvió a mirar con enfado poco disimulado a su no muy deseada visita. Tal vez su mal genio se debiera al hecho de que siempre que _él_ aparecía, algo tenía que salir mal. Era una regla que se seguía desde el comienzo de la vida misma.

- Mi querida mafia sucia, hazme el favor de decirme porque demonios estas aquí – dijo Mukuro con sarcasmo y con una copia idéntica de la sonrisa de burla que el otro solía tener en su cara.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo le había rozado la mejilla, sintiendo un deje de picor en esta. De forma automática pero ya esperando el resultado, el joven llevo una de sus manos hacia donde había sentido el ardor. Cuando sus ojos vieron la sangre que había quedado impregnada en esta después de rozarla con su cara, poca sorpresa se vio reflejada en él.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames así – la voz gélida que se escucho, poco tenía que ver con la antigua que había adornado la presentación inicial.

Con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción, Rokudo Mukuro miro como en la expresión en la cara de su invitado centelleaba un deje de enojo, mientras éste, lo amenazaba poniendo la enrome oz que sujetaba entre sus manos enfrente de su rostro. Porqué si había algo que hacia crecer su de por si alta autoestima, era el hecho de poder alterar a esa persona…. Claro, si es que persona era el término correcto a utilizar.

"_En sí, no es una persona"_ pensó interiormente. Tampoco es como si fuera un fantasma o un demonio, aunque su propio nombre significara eso. Tampoco era que no fuera real, de hecho, a su punto de vista no había nada más real que él.

Aquel sujeto era más, era mucho más. Era aquella cosa que todas las personas sabían que existía, pero no les gustaba pensar en ella. Aquello que esperan en cualquier momento de la transeúnte vida; no lo desean ver, y de alguna forma estaba seguro de que él tampoco era gratamente feliz de verlos.

¿Quién era él? Era algo que había descubierto hace algunos años….

..

_Y por primera vez en lo que recordaba de haber estado ahí, deseo que el dolor se desvaneciera en aquella neblina que aparecía siempre que le metían un extraño liquido por el brazo. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, se daba cuenta de que no iba tener tanta suerte._

"_Oh por favor, ya basta…"_

_Sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera quemando bajo flamas sofocantes, flamas que tal vez podrían emerger del mismo infierno. Más aún, ni las flamas convirtiéndolo en cenizas podrían compararse con el dolor que surgía a borbotones de su ojo derecho. ¿O acaso lo que surgía era sufrimiento convertido en sangre?_

_Un grito animal emergió desde el fondo de su garganta, y lo único que podía percibir después, era que liquido caliente rojizo pintaba su cara._

_- ¡Trata de no morir maldito bastardo! – chillaba con mezclas de preocupación y emoción la voz insensible del hombre que lo sujetaba de la garganta, dificultándole la respiración._

_La pequeña porción de aire que lograba entrar a sus pulmones los quemaba. Sentía que los destruía, que no tardarían mucho en volverse negros y chamuscados, perdiendo por completo su capacidad de llenarlo de oxigeno._

_Y entonces, ¿qué pasaría?_

_Una palabra se dibujo en su mente. Era solo una palabra, pero el peso que esta conllevaba, lo hizo estremecerse y temblar de miedo. La palabra que el tipo de la bata blanca, que en ese momento emitía guturales sonidos de emoción había gritado antes._

_Morir._

_Muerte._

_¿Iba a morir?_

_El dolor se intensifico, cual choque eléctrico descargado a un animal empapado de agua, atravesó velozmente todo su cuerpo y por siguiente sus nervios chillaron del más puro dolor. _

_- ¡Vamos, aguanta infeliz! ¡Ya casi está listo! – grito con desesperación el hombre, haciendo más fuerza en los dedos alrededor de su cuello; provocando que sonidos de asfixia salieran de la boca del menor._

_El dolor seguía, aumentaba a intervalos cada vez más cortos. _

_¿Iba a morir?..._

_Si, iba a morir. Si eso continuaba, iba a morir._

_Cuando ese pensamiento apareció por completo en su mente, algo en él se rompió._

_.._

Una extraña mueca que bien podría pasar por una retorcida sonrisa apareció en su cara al recordar aquello. Supuso que lo que él había dicho era cierto; desde entonces ya debería de estar preparado para verlo en cualquier momento.

- Nufufu. ¿Acaso ya te volviste loco como para sonreír en una situación como esta?

- Oia, oia. La locura no si no otra forma de ver la razón, creo que también algún pensador dijo esa frase – le respondió imitándolo en su propio juego – Y créeme, que desde que te conocí, bien podría pasar por alguien demente.

Porque no todos los días, la gente se encontraba con tal singular espectro.

"_¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes enfrente?"_

Aún estaba en su mente. El momento exacto en el que había escuchado salir esas preguntas de la boca del otro.

..

_La oscuridad que había precedido al dolor y la niebla empezaba a desaparecer. Recordaba, recordaba…. ¿Qué era lo que recordaba? Dolor, que ardía, que quemaba, que asfixiaba._

_Después, su mente estaba en blanco. O la mayor parte de ella. Solo escuchaba gritos de ayuda, solo veía manchas rojas que cubrían el suelo, solo había la mirada de terror del hombre cuando se vio despojado de su mano que ya aplacaba las fuerzas de su cuello y caía en un sordo sonido al piso._

_Luego de eso, niebla. Niebla y más niebla. Niebla aún presente, haciendo más difícil su vista. Pero a pesar de eso era imposible no ver lo que estaba enfrente de él. Una visión que nunca olvidaría, una escena que se quedaría en su mente siempre._

_La imagen de cuerpos con charcos de sangre alrededor de ellos, con bocas abiertas en una expresión de terror. De unas botas que sin el mínimo de reparo pisaban los cadáveres. De un hombre sosteniendo una enorme oz en su mano y de una risa peculiar._

_- Nufufu. Hacía tiempo que no me veía una escena como esta._

_Estaba demasiado débil, su cuerpo no respondía. Lo único que podía hacer era mirar, mirar cómo entre la niebla un hombre se acercaba hacia su demacrado ser._

_- Nunca vi a alguien aferrarse a la vida tanto como a ti. Me has hecho pensar que no todos los humanos son tan poca cosa._

_Entre la bruma, pudo notar como las comisuras de los labios de la persona enfrente de él se tiraban hacia arriba, formándole una sonrisa._

_- Los humanos son débiles, ambiciosos e idiotas. Osaron querer poner en ti los poderes que solo yo poseo. Y casi lo logran, pero los mataste primero… - el deje de interés y curiosidad que se asomaron en su voz, no paso desapercibido por el inconsciente del más pequeño– Tú, eres diferente de los demás patéticos seres._

_- ¿Quién eres? – logro decir a duras penas, sintiendo como sus pulmones destrozados se quejaban y gritaban por haber liberado demasiado aire. _

_- ¿Yo? Nufufu, soy el espectador del dolor. Lo veo siempre en la mayor parte de mi tiempo que no es tiempo._

_Las palabras se volvían sin sentido, su mente se iba vaciando, las fuerzas que hubiera tenido hace apenas unos minutos a la hora de agarrarse a la vida, se desvanecieron en el aire._

_- ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué tienes enfrente? – le preguntó bajando a la altura de su mirada, quedando cara a cara con el pequeño cuerpo recargado en la fría pared teñida de carmesí._

_- Eres… - susurro de forma casi inaudible, cayendo casi en la inconsciencia, sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. La niebla empezó a llenar toda su mirada que se iba haciendo cada vez más difusa y sin sentido._

_Pero antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su cuerpo tocara con el suelo; logro ver una sonrisa de satisfacción y escuchar una suave voz._

_**- Yo soy la muerte**_

* * *

_Tururu, hola a todo aquel que lea esto._

_Antes que nada, agradezco el hecho de tomarse el tiempo de leer el capitulo. Estoy abierta a comentarios y criticas… que las últimas sean constructivas, ¡no destructivas!_

_He regresado con otra historia de este gran anime/manga. La idea de Daemon Spade como la personificación de la muerte, me había rondado la cabeza desde hace algún tiempo y fue inevitable ponerme a escribir sobre algo así. Agradezco a mi amiga casi hermana, __**Tsunayoshi Sawada Ana**__ por darme más ideas para la realización de toda la historia y darme ánimos para escribirla._

_El fic es AU (Universo Alternativo), pero aún así tratare de poner lo más que pueda aspectos de la serie original._

_Espero haya sido de su agrado y captado su interés. Tratare de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda (esta y mis demás historias), todo depende la santa inspiración. _

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Atte: ElenaMisaScarlet_


End file.
